


Hurry Up and Wait

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's a patient man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up and Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluewolf458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/gifts).



Jim's used to waiting for Blair. Waiting for him to finish eating so they can leave the loft, to finish testing him so he can get some sleep, to finish talking so he can—to finish talking _ever_.

And he's impatient at times, and snaps and snarls until Blair snaps back or gives him the apologetic, rueful grin that makes Jim's breath catch.

But when it comes to waiting for Blair to get it, to see what Jim's holding out, his metaphoric heart on a plate, Jim's patient as hell.

Because Blair's worth waiting for and so's that first kiss.


End file.
